


What happens after training

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, She knows everything, Smut, and also a hot mess, bottom!Keith, he doesn’t know he has a crush, keith is cute, klance, pidge knows, shiro is a good big brother, they do the do, they’re kinda awkward but things pick up ;), top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Lance wants to annoy Keith, Keith wants him to train, stuff happens.





	What happens after training

**Author's Note:**

> God blessed me with the gift of creative writing, and I use it to write gay porn.
> 
> Also, is there like an opposite of slow burn? cause this is it.

“I’m so bored!”

Pidge stared at Lance with disdain. “You need a life.”

Lance groaned and slid off the couch. “That’s the point! I can’t have a life when I’m always stuck on this castle! If I was on earth, no problem! I could just go pick up some cute chicks or dudes, or both, and head to the nearest club. But not here.”

“Stop bothering me,” said Pidge, “go annoy Keith or something. I thought you guys were worst enemies.”

Lance’s face lit up. “Hey, that actually sounds fun! Thanks Pidge!” 

He scrambled to his feet and hurried away in pursuit of Keith.

Pidge shook her head in disgust. When would Lance ever realise his true feelings for Keith?

Lance had searched several rooms in the castle, and still hadn’t found Keith. He was aimlessly wandering the hallways of the castle, when he bumped into Shiro.

“Hi Lance. Looking for something?”

Lance peered around the halls, as if Keith was hiding around a corner. “I’m looking for Keith. Have you seen him?”

Shiro smirked and nodded. “He’s in the training room. He actually asked me to find you so you two could practice together.”

Lance smacked his forehead. “Of course! He’s always there. I should have thought of that first! Thanks Shiro!”  
Shiro sighed as Lance sped away. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

Keith was in the middle of an intense training session when Lance arrived. Lance hesitated in the doorway, unsure if he should interrupt or not. 

Keith was rapidly slicing robot after robot. He twisted with ease to avoid a blast, and then leapt over a jab from a sword. His black shirt clung tightly to his sculpted chest. Keith’s perky ass was shown off by his form fitting leggings.

Wait. His ass? Lance blinked and tried to focus. Why was he thinking about Keith’s ass all of a sudden? He was probably just distracted and needed something to occupy his thoughts.

This reminded Lance why he was here in the first place. He strode into the training room and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Keith!”

Keith turned with a faint smile on his face. “I was wondering when you were actually going to come in. How long were you planning on standing in the doorway with a dopey expression on your face?”

Lance’s mouth dropped open. “I wasn’t, I was going to, I didn’t have a dopey look on my face!”

Keith laughed. “Yes you did! I saw you.”

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. “Well maybe I did! So what?”

Keith just shook his head. “Whatever you say, Lance. What brought you here anyway?”

“Uh, I just wanted to, to, to practice! Isn’t that allowed?” Lance seemed flustered.

Keith looked at him strangely. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Lance muttered several insults at him under his breath as he picked out a sparring weapon. He turned to face the training robots. There were several of them coming at him at once, but Lance took his time. 

He knelt and carefully aimed his gun. With several successive shots, Lance took down all the robots.

Keith seemed impressed. He leaned on his sword and stared at Lance.

Lance smirked at him and ran his fingers through his hair. “Like what you see?”

“I actually do,” said Keith, “your skills are remarkable. Do you want to spar against each other?”

Lance jolted to his feet. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me,” Keith spun his sword around, “unless you’re too scared?”

“NO, I mean no, I’m not scared. I just haven’t practiced with a sword as much as you have.”

“I’ll go easy on you,” Keith promised.

“Ugh fine.” Lance tossed aside his gun and picked up a sword.

Keith positioned himself. He pointed his sword at Lance. “Ready?”

Lance mimicked Keith’s posture and winked at him. “Ready!”

Keith lunged at Lance, who blocked his thrust. Lance looked surprised, and Keith smirked at him.

“You said you’d go easy,” complained Lance.

“Trust me,” said Keith, “this is easy.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he ducked to avoid Keith’s swipe. Keith spun around and jabbed at Lance, who neatly sidestepped out of the way. Lance swung his blade at Keith, who brought his up at the same time. A clang echoed throughout the training room.

“Not bad,” said Keith.

Lance just grunted in response. He kicked Keith’s leg in an attempt to make him lose balance. Keith stumbled backwards until he was against the wall. Lance leapt towards him and pressed his sword against Keith’s neck.

Keith was breathing hard. Lance leaned close to his ear. “Not bad, huh?”

Keith shot out his arm and knocked the sword from Lance’s grasp. He flung a stunned Lance to the ground. Keith straddled him before he could scramble to his feet and stuck his blade in the floor next to Lance’s head.

“Yeah,” he said, “not bad.”

Lance stared up into Keith’s face. He was flushed and breathing hard. Keith’s hair hung into his eyes and framed his face in an attractive way. Sweat glistened on his skin. 

Wait. Was Lance thinking about how attractive Keith was again? What was wrong with him! He couldn’t have a crush on Keith. They were enemies! Well, at least that’s what Lance thought. Keith didn’t really seem to care about the rivalry.

“Well,” said Lance, breaking the tension between them, “I guess I still have more to learn.”

“Yeah,” breathed Keith, “you have a lot more to learn.”

They stayed in the same position, Keith on top of Lance, and stared at each other’s faces. There was no reason to continue gazing, yet they remained lost in each other’s eyes.

Keith cleared his throat and shifted on Lance’s torso. “Lance, I’ve been meaning to tell you something. Now may be as good a time as ever.”

Lance’s heart pounded in his ears. Why was he so nervous?

“What I want to say is, I like you. In a romantic way.”

Lance felt confused, then ecstatic, then confused again. Keith liked him? Why?!

Keith took his silence as dismissal. He sighed and tried to move off of Lance. Lance shot his hand out to hold Keith in place. Keith stared at him in confusion.

“Sorry,” said Lance, “that just took me by surprise.”

He took a deep breath. “I guess that I just realised, I like you too.”

Keith looked shocked, and then smiled at him. He leaned down until his face was mere inches from Lance. Lance stared into his violet eyes and brushed his nose against Keith’s. Keith nuzzled him back, and bridged the distance between them.

Lance melted into the kiss. Their faces fit perfectly together. Keith’s lips were soft. He moved them against Lance, who sighed with contentment.

Keith pulled away long enough to pull Lance into a better position, before crashing back into Lance. This kiss was rougher, full of desire and passion. 

Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair and gave it a tiny yank. Keith moaned and retaliated by shoving his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance slid his own tongue into Keith’s mouth and swiped it around. 

Keith whined and pulled Lance’s face closer to his own. Their kisses were messy and rough, but they felt so good. Lance tilted his head back and Keith trailed kisses down his neck.

Lance moaned at the feeling. Keith suddenly bit him and Lance gasped. The sensation was one of pain at first, but it was replaced with a rush of pleasure as Keith continued his kisses.

“Keith,” Lance whined.

Keith pulled away from the kisses to fix his lust filled eyes on Lance. His lashes were long and he fluttered them alluringly. Keith delicately brushed a hand against his mouth and Lance thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

He was still filled with an awestruck wonder that someone as attractive as Keith would like him. Sure Lance knew that he was pretty hot, but Keith? He was on a whole other level.

Keith leaned down and whispered in Lance’s ear. “Do you wanna finish?”

Lance’s heart felt like it was going to melt. In that moment he fell completely for Keith. 

“Yeah,” Lance finally managed to say, “I’d like that.”

Keith grinned and scrambled to his feet. He extended a hand to Lance who graciously accepted. When they were both on their feet Keith pulled Lance in for another kiss.

“Your room or mine?” He breathed.

“Uh, mine?” Lance chuckled nervously. “I mean, unless you want to do it in yours? I have lube though so-”

Keith broke him off with another kiss. “Your room is fine.”

They somehow made their way to Lance’s room, planting kisses on each other the whole way. Lance thanked every deity that he had ever heard of that they didn’t encounter any of the other teammates. 

The intertwined couple crashed through Lance’s door and fell onto the bed. Lance peppered kisses all over Keith’s face as Keith slid his hands up Lance’s back. They broke apart long enough for Lance to hurriedly lock the door, before continuing.  
Lance flung himself on top of Keith who squealed, before joining them in another kiss. Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith’s hands wandered down Lance’s back until they landed on his ass. Keith squeezed, earning a surprised moan from Lance.

“You are wearing way too many clothes,” growled Lance.

He slid his hands under Keith’s shirt and flung it off of him. Keith did the same to Lance. They paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the other shirtless, before resuming their frantic kisses and caresses.

Lance moved his kisses down to Keith’s chest and planted one on each nipple. Keith gasped at the sudden contact. Lance continued kissing and sucking on each of Keith’s perky nipples before moving down.

Keith groaned as Lance’s mouth came in contact with his clothed crotch. Lance pulled Keith’s pants down in an agonisingly slow pace. Keith growled at him, but Lance merely winked. Keith gave a yank and pulled his pants down in one quick motion.

“Come on Lance, just fuck me already!”

Lance wagged a finger at him. “Now, now. Let’s not be so hasty. And what would Shiro say about your language?”

Keith tackled Lance and hurriedly ripped his pants off. Lance grinned at him from where he lay, sprawled out, under Keith. 

“Someone’s anxious to get me undressed.”

“Says the man who tore off my shirt.”

“Touché.”

Keith slid down Lance’s tanned body until he lay between his legs. He hooked his fingers in the edge of Lance’s waistband and quickly wiggled them off. Keith hovered over Lance’s twitching cock. It wasn’t too long, but it was no slacker either. 

Keith gently lifted it into the palm of his hand and slowly, teasingly, licked from base to shaft.

Lance let out a shuddery gasp. Keith gave his cock a few more gentle licks, before taking it into his mouth. He rolled it around in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. Lance threw back his head and moaned softly.

Keith quickened his pace. He bobbed up and down on Lance’s dick while fluttering his eyelashes at Lance. Lance groaned and cupped Keith’s face with one hand. With the other, he fingered Keith’s silky locks.

Keith broke off of Lance’s dick and crawled up to kiss him. Lance swiped his tongue in Keith’s mouth. He reached one hand down and lightly touched Keith’s cock. Keith quivered at the sudden contact and continued kissing Lance.

He really liked doing that. Lance’s mouth was soft and fit perfectly against his. His lips were sensitive and reacted to every little touch that Keith bestowed upon them.

Lance let his hand slide off of Keith’s cock. He trailed his fingers around to Keith’s smooth ass. Lance squeezed, earning a soft moan from Keith. He tested the entrance with one slim finger before pausing to grab his lube. 

Lance coated his fingers with a generous amount before sliding one into Keith. Keith groaned and clenched Lance’s shoulder with his hand. Lance slowly worked his finger in, before moving it around. 

Keith gasped at the sensation. Lance wiggled his finger with expert ease before sliding a second one in. Keith moaned as he clenched around Lance. Lance whispered sweet words of comfort into his ear and stroked Keith’s hair with his other hand.

Lance pumped his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. He found Keith’s prostrate and tickled it lightly. Keith whined. 

“Uh, Lance...that feels...unhhh..”

Lance scissored his fingers and drew Keith in for a sloppy, passion-filled kiss. Keith was panting now. He gripped Lance’s shoulders and gyrated against his fingers.

“Lance, just, just, put it in already!”

Lance soothed him with soft kisses to his forehead.

“Patience, Keith. I have to prep you properly.”

Lance slid a third finger in. He wiggled the fingers around and Keith’s breath hitched. Lance paused in his prepping to gaze at the beauty sprawled on top of him.  
Keith’s face was flushed, his lips plump. His hair was messy but still unfairly attractive. Keith’s violet eyes fell on Lance’s and they stared at each other, absorbed in the beauty of intimacy.

“Keith,” breathed Lance, “you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Keith’s face flushed even harder than before. 

“Lance, you literally have three fingers in my ass.”

Lance chuckled softly. “Do you want something more?” He teased.

“Lance please, just fuck me already.”

“If you insist.”

Lance extracted his fingers and lazily rolled over so that Keith was underneath him. Keith lifted his legs to provide better access. Lance dipped his hips between Keith’s legs and nestled the head of his throbbing cock in between Keith’s cheeks.

Lance rested his hands on either side of Keith’s head and bent down to kiss him. Keith greedily kissed back. They were in the middle of space, billions of miles from home. Yet here in Lance’s room, there was a comfortable feeling of belonging. Like they were meant to be here. That they were meant to be together.

Lance pulled back from the kiss and lost himself in Keith’s eyes. 

“You ready?” He whispered in a husky voice. A voice filled with desire. A voice that filled Keith with longing.

“Yes,” Keith replied.

Lance gently and slowly slid his cock in. Keith moaned at the feeling. It was so delicious, so intoxicating, so Lance. He felt full, content, relaxed.

Lance bit his lip. “Damn Keith.”

They lay in contented silence, allowing Keith to adjust to the feeling. Keith rolled his hips and Lance let out a soft gasp. He stared down at the pilot that lay spread beneath him. 

“Do you want me to move now, Keith?”

Keith growled. “Come on already.”

Lance shook his head at Keith’s impatience. “Alright, samurai.”

Lance gently rolled his hips and Keith let out a soft breathy moan. Lance slowly pulled out, before filling Keith again. They gradually worked up to a steady rhythm of in and out, in and out. 

Keith was a hot mess. His hair stuck to his face and his hands clenched the bed sheets. He whined as Lance thrust into him again.

“Ahh..harder, Lance.”

Lance felt a hotness in his nether regions. He may have been a top, but he was a top who enjoyed being bossed around. Keith’s voice was so husky and low, who wouldn’t want to obey that? He immediately quickened his pace.

Keith’s hands rested and Lance’s back. He gripped onto those broad shoulders as Lance began thrusting with vigor. Keith trailed his fingers down Lance’s back, leaving scratch marks as he did so.

Lance bent his face down near Keith’s. Keith grasped him in a rough kiss. It was all teeth and not enough lip, but they enjoyed it. Needed it. 

Lance paused his thrusting and angled his cock so that it was facing Keith’s prostate. He brushed the tip against it. Keith gasped and clenched his legs around Lance’s waist.

Lance slowly drew out before crashing in with renewed force. Keith cried out in ecstasy and dug his fingers into the mattress. Lance continued thrusting, losing himself into those velvety folds. 

Keith brought one hand up and began stroking himself. His strokes were uneven, but still felt arousing. Lance could feel himself growing close. Keith’s ass was so tight, so soft, so, perfect.

“Keith,” he managed to gasp, “I’m, I, I won’t last long.”

Keith moaned and stroked himself even faster. “Me neither. I, I want you to, to, to cum inside me.”

Lance whined in acknowledgment. He drew out nearly all the way before slamming back down into Keith. Keith gave a cry of pleasure.

“Lance!”

“Keith!”

With one final stroke of his hand, Keith was cumming. His white seed spilled onto his and Lance’s chests. He continued pumping his cock and moaning Lance’s name the whole time.

Keith’s walls clenched around Lance. Lance’s cock was drawn in even deeper than it already was and with a hitched gasp, he was cumming. Keith whined at the sensation of being filled up even more than he already was. He held on tight to Lance and drew him in for a deep kiss. 

Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair and they lay in contented silence. As the heat of their orgasms began to wear off, Lance slowly slid out. Keith groaned at the sudden loss, but sat up and began cleaning off.

When they had dressed and sort of cleaned up Lance turned to Keith.

“So, are we boyfriends?”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, if you want to be.”

Lance leapt on Keith and peppered his face with kisses. “Yes!”

After a few more minutes of kissing, Keith said, “We should join the others. Do you want to tell them?”

“Yeah sure! They’ll be so surprised.”

The rest of the team was not surprised.

“I knew you liked Keith,” Pidge said.

Lance stared at her, flabbergasted. “I didn’t even know that I liked Keith!”

Shiro laughed and whacked Keith on the back. “I should take flirting lessons from you. You managed to score Lance McClain!”

“Anything with two legs and a mouth could score Lance,” muttered Pidge.

“Uh guys?” Hunk asked. “Were you two, training? You seem kind of sweaty.”

Lance blushed and Keith looked away.

“Yeah,” muttered Lance, “we were training.”

“But what happened after training?” Pidge asked, wiggling her eyebrow.

“Nothing!” shouted Lance and Keith at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I have so much fun writing these two dumb bois who are in love.


End file.
